Patch 0.1.10.2595
*Battleye Server Option is now enabled by default. *Global Chat can no longer be enabled in Survival Game Mode. *Default BattlEye Logging from Verbose -> Warning. *Added Yellow, Green, Blue fern textures. *Updated plant colours to be more vibrant. *Removed the possessed Sucho in the swamp. *Tweaked some plant colours. *Touched up tile x07_y03 (swamp). *'Added:' Spotted Allo skin, Default Allo skin (new brown one). Renamed old - default Allo skin to "Green". *'Added:' Desert Utah skin. *ai controllers now inherit from crowd controllers for use with detour *all in editor players now register as devs *ai controlled character changes replicated to clients *player controller implements crowd agent interface for use with detour (still needs setting up), base character added basic crowd agent data *added character spawn volumes, example added to testmap *fixed character spawn volume boundaries *character spawn volumes now take a maximum slope angle as a constraint *added spawn volumes to isle v3 *disabled nav mesh building on v3 temporarily *better defaults for character spawning volumes *Updated forest collection plant master material to have colour multiply option & performed some optimizations, added an example alternate plant MIC colour multiplied to red (with subsurface colour changed as well). Can easily colour-shift plants using this method, which is cheaper than using separate textures for every variant. *Fixed dock materials in swamp. *Updated Allo/Carno stats. *Updated Maia stats. *Updated Stego stats. *Updated Theri stats. *Updated Trike stats. *Updated Rex Adult/Hypo stats. *Fixed Conifers to only be edible by Puerta. *Updated Conifers. *Updated Edible Shrubbery; ALL herbivores eat RED shrubs. *Updated v3. *Updated Carno sprint. *Updated Hypo Rex animspeed. *Updated rex adult physics to hopefully fix buttflower deaths. *Updated Utah speeds. *Temporarily added Hypo Rex to progression tree... let's see what happens. *Fixed missing references. *Added progression plant blueprint. *Updated Psittaco limp threshhold. *Updated Sucho health and damage. *Fixed materials and blue plant types for progression plants. *Updated v3 with progression plants. *added functionality to progression plant *only carnivores progress over time *'Changed:' Drinking water value from 25 -> 5. *Temporarily removed sandbox for diet update feedback *fixed perf warning from DynamicWorldBase *Updated juvie stats. *Updated carnivore hunger rates. *Updated various broken references. *Fixed Hypo tier. *galli default ai controller set *character spawn volume now handles seeding default ai population *fixed a transform issue to do with the height of a spawn volume *updated blue plants to be edible progression plants *Disabled Distance Field Ambient Occlusion *Removed Carno Dryo. *Added two missing noisemaps. Updated the landscape textures with it. *Fixed grassmaps on the entire v3. *Updated progression tree to branch out earlier for herbivores. *ambient sound blends according to time of day *fixed day length to not be THAT fast *'Fixed:' Hyper Rex couldn't eat. *changed length of day to working original *Assigned unique pain/death sounds to Psittaco *reset day length settings to default *Set up the other alternate plant colours using colour tinting, fixed subsurface colour on plants that weren't green *Added Mesh Async Loading for all dinosaurs. *Fixed Allo to 120 points from 60. *updated dynamic world base to be fool proof (hopefully... erhh) *set dynamic world base day length back to 24 hours *set hour length on v3 to 6 minutes *Imported the Velociraptor sound set *Set up sound classes for daytime and nighttime ambience *Made two separate sound mixes for daytime and nighttime, each muting the other's sounds. Might need someone else to set up the crossfade in-level, will need some sort of sound mix class override logic. *Set up Velociraptor materials and added skins. *Updated general combined night ambience with some more detail Category:Patch Notes Category:Information